


Waiting, Always Waiting

by gala_apples



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M, M/M, Open Relationships, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their open relationship has rules. Rules that mostly involve Ryan dying of sexual frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting, Always Waiting

It's taken over a month of handholding in the cafeteria while Seth, Summer and Marissa snicker at him. Well, Summer snickers. Seth's eyes dart to Summer like the romance might be contagious, and Marissa probably thinks it's sweet, but avoids Summer’s bitchiness by not saying so. 

It's taken five dates, five _expensive_ dates. Having to visit horrible little cafes every fucking day. Having to pay for rubbery, cold hamburgers and the browning limp salad that cost fifteen undeserved dollars an item.

It's taken pretending to care about her for nearly two weeks. Glancing at her obviously while pretending to not want to get caught. Giving her the book he needs for an assignment, to help her.

It's taken a lot of hard work, but Ryan's finally got the bird in his paws. Mckenzie Addams, red haired and busty, who is happy in the idea that her best characteristics are her hair and her body. She thinks they're in love. It's not likely, Ryan thinks, seeing as love doesn't exist. His parents never had it, his mom’s string of boyfriends never had it, Kirsten and Sandy are struggling. Marissa pines, Seth obsesses, Summer lusts, but Ryan’s never seen them truly love someone either. Love, he decides, is a lie people sell themselves so they'll feel okay with doing things they wouldn't if they were less emotional.

Case in point. Mckenzie, a strict Catholic, is in bed with him. Her breasts are pressing against his side, nipples peaked. She's got her leg hooked over his thigh, and her wet cunt pressed against his hip. In no way is this situation 'waiting until marriage'. And yet, because she thinks he loves her, it's okay.

He twists his head and kisses the corner of her mouth. Marlene responds by crawling on top of him and leaning over him. The kiss she initiates is much more passionate, her hands wander to his shoulders. It's a bit hard to breathe as she sits on his pelvis, but the kiss makes up for it.

"Do you have a?" she whispers. 

Ryan does. He always has condoms these days. It’s something he’ll never forget, not after what happened to him with Theresa. He tears the foil and pulls it on, Mckenzie watching with intent.

She wriggles downward and in one smooth movement sinks onto him. Ryan closes his eyes at the sensation and when he opens them Marlene's still biting her lip, so he pauses until she starts to move. He surges upwards as she bounces, running his hands on her ribcage and down her sides. It doesn't take long for his balls to start to draw up. Jerking off is great, but fucking is amazing. It always takes much less time to get off when he’s with someone. 

It occurs to Ryan -like it always does at this point- that it's all worth it. The dating, the hand holding, the other stupid public displays of affection, they’re all worth it when a girl is shaking on top of him, having a orgasm with a scrunched up face that is somehow still sexy. 

Mckenzie freezes as she’s coming, everything from her hands clenching on his biceps to her cunt bearing down. Lucky for him, most girls are as focused on getting their second or third orgasm as he is about getting his first. She starts up again without a moment's pause after her face relaxes to normal.

Ryan's about to get his own when it all goes wrong. There's a knock at the closed poolhouse door. The blinds are down, but of course Seth knows he’s home. Ryan has the distinct urge shout out _no!_ or _fuck off_ , but the rules of the game say he can’t. Mckenzie is the only one who can stop what’s coming and she obviously doesn’t notice the light sound through her own moaning because she doesn’t say anything. Fuck. This is going to happen _again_.

The knob turns and the door crashes against the wall. Seth bursts in, grinning like he's just won free comics for life. "Great news, Ryan!"

Mckenzie squeaks and practically dives off him. She pulls up the corner of the wrinkly blanket they've been fucking on. When that barely covers her she attempts to reach her clothes, which are scattered all over the floor. A part of Ryan dies at being interrupted, but he’s not dead yet. He still hasn’t lost. All he has to do is get Seth to leave and Mckenzie to stay and he still can still come.

"Tell me later. Go away now." 

Seth pretends to finally notice what's going on in front of him. He blushes, stammers something intelligible and backs out of the pool house. Anyone that isn’t Ryan would think Seth’s actually apologetic. Ryan knows the truth. Even if he hadn’t agreed to their deal, Ryan still saw the smirk under the blush. 

Ryan listens for the click of the knob before turning back to Mckenzie. "It's okay, he's gone now. We can continue on!" She continues to get dressed, not reundressing. Desperately he adds "I love you, please fuck me!"

Something in her face changes. Ryan swallows, realising the combination of words have completely fucked him over. She gets out of bed, bra in her hand. He reaches for his pillow but she gets to the pile of to-be-read books by his bed first. She has a deadly aim; three throws, three direct hits to the head. Then she flips him off and walks out of the poolhouse.

Fuck. "Fuck!" he shouts. But there’s no point in being cranky here, when the object of his frustration is most likely playing video games inside.

“I fuckin’ hate you,” Ryan mutters five minutes later. He settles on the floor beside Seth, waiting for a save point so they can really have it out. There’s no comfortable way to sit, not wearing tight jeans with an erection.

“Do not.”

“My dick does.”

Seth shrugs languidly. “If you wanna get off, jerk off. Hell, do it right now. I’ll watch, no biggie.”

“That’s _not_ what I want.” Asshole. Seth knows exactly what he wants.

“Atwood. My precious ass has not been plundered yet. Isn’t really Summer’s thing. If you want to get with this, you need to have patience. You agreed to stop any time I interrupted, and I agreed to stay closeted so you could make out with any girl you want. I’m just exceptionally good at interrupting you.”

“No shit.” 

“If you hate orgasm denial that much, have sex that’s somewhere that isn’t the poolhouse. Otherwise I’ll start to think you like it when I bust in.”

The thing is, while it’s not the truth, it’s not exactly a lie either. Ryan likes the idea of a future with Seth. Each time Seth stops him from coming, it’s a reminder that Seth wants a future for them too. It’s just that he has to make it through the cock-blocking present to get to their happy future. Which is hard, because he’s always. fucking. hard.

“This would be a lot easier if you’d tell me when you’ll be ready to fuck.”

Seth shrugs again. “Jerk off, then. I don’t have a date for you to circle in your calendar.”

Ryan’s not going to jerk off. He’d rather just be denied then waste a sexual experience by coming in his own hand. He can wait for Seth.


End file.
